stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
604: Houdini
Houdini, A.K.A. Experiment 604, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to turn entire armies and weapons invisible, but was a failure because he is a coward on the battlefield. His one true place is as a Hollywood star magician, but his actions have promoted him to a shark tank attraction, where he amazes crowds by making sharks disappear. He was activated when Lilo squirted his pod with her water bottle sprayer. He was seen briefly in "Snafu". Personality Houdini is a very timid and easily frightened experiment. He is shown to be easily scared by everything, suggesting he has panphobia. He is also easily intimidated and startled by loud noises. It took a tremendous effort for him to leave show biz to go help out his cousin Stitch in Okinawa, and even then he typically stays invisible 95% of the time. Appearance Houdini is a slender, creamy whitish-tan rabbit-like experiment with four brown spots on each elbow and knee, light pink mark around his eyes and on his chest and stomach, dark pink stripes on his arms and legs, purple markings on his back and ear tips and a little face with a small mouth, dark pink nose, huge beady black eyes and even larger ears. Special Abilities Houdini can instantly render anything, including himself, invisible with a blink of his massive eyes. He has also been shown to have some telekinesis in "Snafu" while performing to a crowd. Weaknesses Due to the size of Houdini's eyes, they are highly sensitive to camera flashes. One flash temporarily blinds him, forcing him to blink repeatedly to try to get his vision back, ending up making random things invisible due to the fact that he can't see what he's making disappear. ''Stitch! Houdini made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime along with Frenchfry, Squeak, Pix, and Tickle-Tummy after Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. Gallery ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-54-37.jpg|Houdini's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h33m33s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h33m40s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h33m53s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h34m41s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h34m17s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h34m54s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h35m19s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h35m43s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h35m29s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-11-08h54m05s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h38m33s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h06m53s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h08m04s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h07m54s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h08m58s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h31m40s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h41m30s58.png screenCapture 06.03.13 18-25-13.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 18-18-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h10m16s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h09m56s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h10m33s138.png screenCapture 06.03.13 18-22-26.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 18-20-17.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h43m07s23.png ScreenCapture 06.03.13 17-23-44.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 17-52-19.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h46m32s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-21h46m40s103.png screenCapture 06.03.13 17-35-18.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 17-36-04.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 17-37-52.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 17-24-47.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h33m43s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h34m12s13.png screenCapture 06.03.13 17-26-44.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 17-27-13.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 18-34-53.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 18-37-09.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 18-38-55.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 18-40-00.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 18-40-42.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h28m35s253.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h38m34s253.png screenCapture 25.01.13 22-25-03.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 18-50-24.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 18-52-43.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 18-52-45.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 18-55-42.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 18-57-05.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h12m01s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h39m49s207.png|Invisible Houdini Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h38m18s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h12m25s15.png screenCapture 16.04.13 18-58-48.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h12m50s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h13m32s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h13m38s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h13m57s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h14m12s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h14m31s9.png screenCapture 25.01.13 22-24-33.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 19-00-15.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h16m09s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h16m14s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h16m20s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h16m28s166.png screenCapture 16.04.13 19-02-12.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 19-04-47.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-16h20m56s64.png screenCapture 16.04.13 19-08-13.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 19-10-53.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 19-12-34.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 18-32-50.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 17-20-59.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 17-48-14.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 17-49-15.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 17-49-54.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 19-13-49.jpg screenCapture 16.04.13 19-14-15.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 17-50-35.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 17-31-35.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h17m01s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h17m50s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h17m57s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h18m04s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h18m15s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h18m23s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h18m27s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-12h18m43s247.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h10m23s58.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h40m52s87.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h10m36s243.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h39m03s107.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h13m17s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m56s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h18m02s226.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h58m45s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m19s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Houdini.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 18-00-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h52m40s172.png screenCapture 15.02.13 22-18-13.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-33-20.jpg|Houdini in Stitch! anime screenCapture 28.01.13 0-33-20.jpg|Houdini scared screenCapture 15.02.13 22-34-09.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 14-35-31.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 0-35-22.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 0-36-34.jpg|Houdini shivering screenCapture 30.01.13 20-17-48.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-21-20.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 20-18-15.jpg|Houdini makes the shark disappear screenCapture 28.01.13 0-37-13.jpg|Houdini blushing screenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-32-12.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-32-31.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-33-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-34-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-42.jpg panes87.jpg Trivia *Houdini is named after the famous Hollywood magician, Harry Houdini. *Houdini's picture in Lilo's cousins scrapbook is the same picture Mertle took of him in Houdini's debut. *Houdini's pod color is yellow. *Houdini is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 604. Primary function: Invisibility generator". Category:Experiments Category:Males